carrosselfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Discussão:Maria Joaquina/@comment-186.193.30.21-20151128163624/@comment-186.193.30.21-20151128180101
carrossel a grande nova aventura dos alunos e alunas do teceiro ano capitulo 322 parte 1 tudo conutina na cidade de sao paulo e no hospital o professor rene vai para o quarto de parto e ver a professora helena com o bebe menino na mao e dizer eu nao arceitou que agora so pai e o professor rene sentar na cama ao lado da cama com a professora helena e ela da o bebe para ele e dizer vai com o papai vai o professor rene pegar o bebe no colo e dizer meu filho tem a minha cara quando cresce vai ser igual eu e o professor rene coluca o bebe na cama e ele dizer para professora helena helena amor vamos escolher o nome do nosso filho a professora helena dizer para o professor rene rene voce pode escolher soinhor o professor rene pegar o bebe no colo e dizer seu nome vai ser joao fernandes e mutio logo depos a professora suzana vai para o hospital e a professora suzana abre a porta do quarto de parto e ver o professor rene a professora helena fazendo carinho no bebe e dizer essa e minha chance de voltar para escola mundial e acaba com a vida de todos parte 2 e o onibus escolar busca os meninos e as meninas em suas casas e no onibus escolar o o homem motorista fala com os meninos e as meninas criancas colucam seus cintos de seguraças o daniel cirilo jaime adriano davi e mario sentao juntos no mesmo banco o daniel fala com cirilo jaime adriano davi e mario amigos eu acorde mutio feliz para voltar as aulas o cirilo fala com o daniel daniel eu da bem esto mutio feliz para voltar a escola mais feliz anida para saber que vai ser nossa nova professora o adriano dizer tomara que nossa nova professora sao sejam mais a professora suzana o mario dizer e e mutio claro que a professora suzana nao vai ter a cara de pau de voltar a escola mundial depos de tudo que ela faz o mario dizer e da bem e mais claro que a professora helena nao vai ser mais nossa professora pela teceira vez o jaime dizer e porque voce acha isso e mario o cirilo fala com o jaime o jaime oe a professora helena esta casada com professor rene voce esqueceu o jaime dizer e mesmo eu tinha me esquecedo o davi dizer eu tenho uma grande esperança que a professora helena voltara a ser e nossa professora de novo e no outro banco a maria joaquina alicia e bibi escutar a musica do justin bieber no celular dentas no banco a maria joaquina dizer meninas esses sao as melhores musicas do justin bieber alicia dizer eu da bem goste dessa musica e essa musica merce uma nota 10 a bibi dizer eu que morava la no estados unidos nuca vei esse justin bieber e no outro banco a maria joaquina e valeria cai na porrada por causa do celular dela que caiu a marcelina alicia carmen bibi laura e margarida tenta separa as duas e no outro banco o paulo fala com o kokimoto koki eu esto apaixonado pela metida da maria joaquina o kokimoto fala com o paulo oqer voce gosta da maria joaquina por essa eu nao esprava o jorge vai para sentar no banco ao lado do banco a onde paulo e kokimoto conversa e ele over o paulo dizendo ao kokimoto que gosta da maria joaquina o jorge dizer agora eu vaor umilha o paulo de vez espalhado para todos na escola mundial oqer eu over parte 3 e na casa da familia fernandes e no quarto a professora helena vai no quarto e mexe com o bebe dormedo e dizer filho a mamae vai para escola mais vai voltar e o onibus escolar leva os meninos e as meninas para escola mundial